Instagram Rusuh Kang Daniel
by le3chan
Summary: Giliran si tukang rusuh, Kang Daniel, yang bikin status di IG - status rusuh pastinya. Wanna One, NU'EST, nielwink, donghwi, 2hyun, hakwoong, jinseob, onesided!taebugi. Part 4 dari kumpulan SNS fic rusuh.


Hello, SNS fic rusuh balik lagi.

Kali ini giliran si tukang rusuh, Kang Daniel.

Enjoy.

* * *

(Image 1. jinhwi : imgur_com / a / f70b7 , image 2. minhwan : imgur_com / a/ XEijs , image 3. hwangdeep : imgur_com / a / vmlU2 , image 4. imgur_com / a / yLm2d , image 5. JR : imgur_com / a / iDKIu )

 **godnyel** Captionnya urut ya wankawan.

1\. Daehwi berani, ya, sekarang. Iya tau kalo pacarnya gak sedorm, tapi ya gak usah nemplok mulu sama Jinyoung 24/7 dong. Kasian itu pacarnya yang memendam rindu, mau ketemu susah ngatur jadwalnya.

2\. Jaehwan kok berani juga, ya. Gak takut kalo pas tidur diapa-apain gitu sama bos yandere? Itu dua-duanya yandere semua, lho...

3, 4. Ada apakah dengan bang Minhyun dengan yang lebih muda? Mau cari pacar yang lebih muda bang? Atau nyari selingan bang? Tapi... nyender ke bang Minhyun tuh enak banget, pantesan bang Jonghyun sering banget, ya, nyender ke bang Minhyun.

5\. PAHA. MULUS. WANKAWAN! Baru tau gue kalo bang Jonghyun punya paha semulus itu. Tapi, itu paha properti bang Minhyun diumbar di tv nasional, gak takut gitu bang kalo diapa-apain?

Jasa free tag (*) **lee_dae_hwi** (*) **realbaekho** (*) **jaehwan0527** (*) **optimushwang** (*) **jinyourbae** (*) **pockyjr**

# **Kang_Daniel_bukan_tukang_rusuh** # **Kang_Daniel_anak_baik** # **Kang_Daniel_sayang_Park_Jihoon**

.

 **ongmotiong** Sekalinya update ngerusuh ni bocah, gak takut gitu kena karma? Padahal kemaren udah nangis-nangis di tangan orang yang dia sebut sebagai bos yandere

 **ji_dddong** Salah gue apa sampe punya maknae tukang rusuh kayak gini? (*) **teddygrade** (*) **jaehan_k** (*) **joojinwoo** ntar kalo kontrak Wanna One kelar, ni bocah gue kasih ke lu bertiga. Gue udah capek ngurusin ni bocah satu, makin hari makin gak beres dia

 **joojinwoo** Buang aja bang (*) **ji_dddong** , gak mau gue ngurusnya

 **teddygrade_** Buang aja bang (*) **ji_dddong** , gak mau gue ngurusnya (2)

 **jaehan_k** Buang aja bang (*) **ji_dddong** , gak mau gue ngurusnya (3)

 **woojintan** ^ huahahaha, ngakak dulu, guys. Bang Danyel mau dibuang sama anak-anak MMO. Karma itu berlaku, lho, bang. Kurangin ngerusuhnya bisa kali

 **the_greatest_woojin** Bang Danyel kok sekarang jadi kayak gini, sih? Tekanan jadi center terlalu besar, ya, bang? Makanya otaknya jadi gak waras gini

 **ongmotiong** ^ duh yang nge-diss malah adek kesayangannya, rasanya gimana tuh?

 **glorypath** Beneran ganti profesi jadi tukang rusuh ni bocah. Ji (*) **winktoyourheart** kok mau sih pacaran sama Danyel? Yang lebih bagus dari Danyel banyak lho

 **nyeonju** Ngakunya bukan tukang rusuh, tapi status sama kelakuannya rusuh. Masih inget komentar lu di status gue kemaren bang?

 **ahnseobbie** Mari sebarkan hashtag # **Kang_Daniel_tukang_rusuh** teman

 **woojintan** Atau hashtag # **Kang_Daniel_bukan_anak_baik**

 **ahnseobbie** Silakan pilih salah satu teman

 **euieung** ^ dua orang di atas udah akur lagi sepertinya. Bang (*) **ahnseobbie** , bang (*) **woojintan** kemaren minta maaf pake apa?

 **glorypath** Udah baikan ya (*) **ahnseobbie** sama (*) **woojintan**. Tapi, rasa-rasanya kok gue kayak ngeliat Minhyun-Jonghyun kedua, ya. Lama-lama kayaknya bakalan jadi hubungan yang bikin orang yang ngeliat muntah, cuma pake tambahan bisa berantem sama ngambek-ngambekan

 **ahnseobbie** (*) **euiung** mau tau aja sih? / Kok cuma hubungan gue sama Woojin doang, sih, bang (*) **glorypath**? Hubungannya (*) **nyeonju** sama (*) **euiung** juga lama-lama bikin muntah bang

 **nyeonju** Hubungan gue ma (*) **euiung** mah manis terus sih ya...

 **the_greatest_woojin** Enak, ya, udah punya pacar. Ujin juga pengen punya pacar

 **ongmotiong** Anak kecil belom boleh pacaran (*) **the_greatest_woojin**

 **the_greatest_woojin** Kok gitu sih bang (*) **ongmotiong**? Bang Daehwi aja udah bisa pacaran masa Ujin gak boleh?

 **glorypath** Itu mah Dongho yang ngebet (*) **the_greatest_woojin**. Takut keduluan orang lain, makanya langsung tancap gas

 **ji_dddong** Mau dibuang ke mana emangnya (*) **joojinwoo** (*) **teddygrade** (*) **jaehan_k**? Si Danyel mah udah kaya kucing liar yang pernah dikasih makan sekali, dibuang ke mana juga pasti bakalan balik lagi

 **jaehwan0527** Perumpamaannya cocok banget deh bang (*) **ji_dddong**. Gue suka

 **jaehwan0527** Ya ampun, itu paha mulus, ye. Pantesan...

 **glorypath** Pantesan kenapa (*) **jaehwan0527**?

 **jaehwan0527** Pantesan kalo bang Minhyun sama bang Jonghyun gak pernah berantem bang (*) **glorypath** , orang bang Minhyun disuguhinnya paha mulus gitu, mana bisa marah ya gak?

 **glorypath** Huahahaha (*) **jaehwan0527** , setuju gue bro, yang ada diseret ke kamar ya *naikturuninalis*

 **jaehwan0527** Berantemnya di kamar *naikturuninalis*

 **ongmotiong** Sarap lu berdua (*) **jaehwan0527** (*) **glorypath**. Ada bocah di bawah umur itu yang main di sini, ngomonginnya yang kayak beginian

 **ongmotiong** Eh, tapi, pahanya Jonghyun beneran mulus yak

 **nyeonju** Sok-sokan lu bang (*) **ongmotiong** , belakangnya bobrok juga

 **realbaekho** Daehwi sama Jinyoung kayak anak kembar ya... Duh, pengen ngusel-ngusel jadinya

 **rkm0855** Omongan lu kok kayak om-om pedo sih (*) **realbaekho**?

 **ongmotiong** Pertanyaannya, siapa yang mau diusel sama Dongho? Daehwi? Apa Jinyoung?

 **glorypath** Dongho dikatain pedo sama Kenta. Hahahaha...

 **realbaekho** Ngusel pacar gue lah (*) **ongmotiong**. Gue mah masih tau diri ya, gak kayak si Danyel kemaren / diem deh (*) **rkm0855** / maknae gila lu (*) **glorypath**

 **nyeonju** Bang Danyel disindir lagi. Hahaha...

 **lee_dae_hwi** Bang (*) **realbaekho** kangen, pengen ketemu

 **realbaekho** Kangen kamu juga (*) **lee_dae_hwi**. Masih sibuk kan, nanti aja kalo udah gak sibuk, takut ganggu kamu

 **lee_dae_hwi** Ya udah deh bang (*) **realbaekho**

 **realbaekho** Jangan ngambek, dong (*) **lee_dae_hwi** , nanti imutnya ilang lho. Lee Daehwi itu paling cakep kalo lagi senyum

 **lee_dae_hwi** (/ /∇/ /)(/ /∇/ /)(/ /∇/ /)(/ /∇/ /)(/ /∇/ /)

 **glorypath** Belajar nggombal dari mana lu (*) **realbaekho**?

 **jinyourbae** Bang (*) **realbaekho** , itu Daehwi terbang nyawanya bang lu gombalin

 **woojintan** Daehwi digombalin bang Dongho lewat komen IG aja klepek-klepek, gimana kalo digombalin di depannya? Pingsan pasti

 **glorypath** Gak nyangka, ya, dulu Daehwi takut banget sama Dongho ya (*) **woojintan**

 **woojintan** Iya bang (*) **glorypath**

 **realbaekho** Terus, ingetin terus aja (*) **glorypath** (*) **woojintan**

 **lee_dae_hwi** Terusin aja bang (*) **woojintan**. Ntar lama-lama bisa gue laporin ke bang Youngmin lu bang

 **rkm0855** Gak dilaporin ke (*) **realbaekho** aja (*) **lee_dae_hwi**?

 **lee_dae_hwi** Kalo dilaporin ke bang Dongho udah gak mempan ya musti dilaporin ke bang Youngmin bang (*) **rkm0855**

 **woojintan** Beraninya bawa-bawa bang Youngmin lu (*) **lee_dae_hwi** , mentang-mentang kesayangannya bang Youngmin

 **lee_dae_hwi** Lee Daehwi gitu loh bang (*) **woojintan**

 **jaehwan0527** Daehwi makin lama kok makin ngeri ya? Kayaknya ketularan member NU'EST deh

 **ongmotiong** Virus yanderenya nular ya (*) **jaehwan0527**?

 **jaehwan0527** Iya bang (*) **ongmotiong**. Gue jadi inget omongannya Samuel tempo hari. Jangan-jangan emang menular kelakuan yanderenya member NU'EST

 **ongmotiong** Nular khusus ke pacar-pacarnya kayaknya (*) **jaehwan0527**

 **glorypath** Bang (*) **nuestaron** , (*) **pockyjr** , (*) **realbaekho** (*) **optimushwang** masa kita dikatain grup yandere sama (*) **jaehwan0527** dan (*) **ongmotiong**?

 **godnyel** Lah, emang grup yandere kan kalian (*) **glorypath**

 **woojintan** ^ tukang rusuhnya udah keluar kawan-kawan

 **nuestaron** Mana yang ngatain grup gue grup yandere? Mau diapain?

 **realbaekho** ^ tetuanya NU'EST udah muncul, kurang lider sama pacarnya yang belom muncul

 **glorypath** (*) **jaehwan0527** (*) **ongmotiong** (*) **godnyel** yang ngatain bang (*) **nuestaron**

 **nuestaron** Anterin gue ke dorm Wanna One (*) **glorypath**

 **realbaekho** Nah lho, tetua mau ngamuk di dorm Wanna One. Gue mau ikut ah, mau ketemu pacar

 **rkm0855** Lah nyuri kesempatan lu (*) **realbaekho**

 **realbaekho (*)rkm0855** hehehe, tau aja lu

 **woojintan** Bang (*) **lim_ymin** , kenapa sih lu dulu ngerestuin Daehwi sama bang Dongho pacaran? Liat noh kelakuannya Daehwi jadi kayak gitu sekarang. Tanggung jawab lu bang, lu kan bapaknya BNM boys

 **jinyourbae** ^ korban bully-annya Daehwi

 **winktoyourheart** ^ korban bully-annya Daehwi (2)

 **winktoyourheart** Bang (*) **godnyel** kayaknya gak ada kapok-kapoknya ngerusuh sih, kemaren padahal udah dibuat nangis sama bang Minhyun juga masih gak kapok sih bang. Aku musti gimana ngadepin kamu bang?

 **lee_dae_hwi** ^ curahan hari seorang Pak Jihoon yang pacarnya kerjaannya ngerusuh mulu, gak ada kapoknya padahal gara-gara komen rusuh udah bikin nangis Jihoon nangis

 **lee_dae_hwi** Jangan dengerin bang (*) **woojintan** bang (*) **lim_ymin**. Daehwi gak ngapa-ngapain kok

 **godnyel** Lah ternyata pada takut sama bang (*) **lim_ymin**. Hebat lu bang

 **godnyel** (*) **winktoyourheart** aku gak ngerusuh, yang. Beneran

 **lim_ymin** Ada apa ini (*) **woojintan** (*) **lee_dae_hwi**?

 **lee_dae_hwi** Gak ada apa-apa bang (*) **lim_ymin**

 **lim_ymin** Oh, ya udah kalo gitu (*) **lee_dae_hwi**

 **nyeonju** (*) **woojintan** kalah start dari Daehwi. Kasian, deh / lah gak ngerusuh katanya, itu status lu kalo bukan status rusuh apaan dong bang (*) **godnyel**?

 **woojintan** Weh, sialan lu (*) **nyeonju** , gue laporin ntar lu sama (*) **euiung**

 **euiung** Bang (*) **ahnseobbie** pacarnya ngambek tuh

 **nyeonju** Hahaha, gayanya mau laporin gue ke Euiwoong, gak taunya malah diledekin sama Euiwoong

 **godnyel** Bukan status rusuh ini (*) **nyeonju** , gue cuma nanya doang

 **jaehwan0527** ^ atas gue sebenernya kecewa sama tanggepan kalian kawan-kawan, makanya ngakunya kayak yang di atas

 **jaehwan0527** Eh, jangan dianterin ke dorm Wanna One dong tetuanya bang (*) **glorypath** , bisa ancur ini nanti dorm kita

 **lim_ymin** Eh, tapi kalo diliat-liat, posenya Minhyun sama Jinyoung tuh kaya anak yang lagi ngambek trus curhat ke bapaknya ya...

 **joojinwoo** Bukan curhat ke emaknya (*) **lim_ymin**?

 **lim_ymin** Lah, emaknya kan Jonghyun. Lagian yang ada kan bapaknya bukan emaknya bang (*) **joojinwoo**

 **joojinwoo** Tunggu dulu, jadi maksud lu bapaknya itu Minhyun trus emaknya itu Jonghyun, gitu? Bukan sebaliknya (*) **lim_ymin**?

 **lim_ymin** Iya bang (*) **joojinwoo** , kenapa, sih, kok kayaknya kaget gitu?

 **joojinwoo** Jadi selama ini gue salah dong! Gue mikirnya kalo Jonghyun bapaknya Minhyun emaknya!

 **ongmotiong** ^ lah baru nyadar bang (*) **joojinwoo**?

 **yoobesho** Lagi pada ngomongin apa, sih, ini? Bingung, deh

 **the_greatest_woojin** Sama, Ujin juga bingung bang (*) **yoobesho**

 **ji_dddong** Masih ada bocah di bawah umur yang maen ke sini kawan, kurangi ngomongin yang kayak gitu ya

 **realbaekho** ^ lider Wanna One sudah bersabda teman, tapi ngomong-ngomong lider gue sama pacarnya kok gak muncul ya?

 **realbaekho** (*) **yoobesho** (*) **the_greatest_woojin** anak kecil gak perlu tau, besok maen sama gue mau gak? Ntar gue traktir es krim

 **the_greatest_woojin** Es krim? Mau!

 **yoobesho** Es krim? Mau!

 **the_greatest_woojin** Ajak (*) **mingjustinhao** boleh bang (*) **realbaekho**?

 **realbaekho** Boleh, ajak aja (*) **the_greatest_woojin**

 **glorypath** ^ bocah-bocah yang untungnya diiming-imingin es krim aja udah lupa sama bahasan bapak emak di atas

 **taemin2014** Huwah, pahanya mulus 😍😍😍😍😍

 **jaehwan0527** Bang (*) **taemin2014** move on dong, bang, itu udah properti milik orang lain bang

 **taemin2014** Gimana gue mau move on kalo buka IG disuguhin paha mulus kaya gini (*) **jaehwan0527**?

 **taemin2014** Pacaran sama aku aja yok (*) **pockyjr**

 **jaehwan0527** Bang (*) **taemin2104** mending udahan deh bang, sebelom bang Minhyun ngamuk. Bang Minhyun kalo ngamuk ngeri bang

 **ongmotiong** ^ atas gue pernah diamuk sama Minhyun

 **lim_ymin** Pahanya Jonghyun membunuh resolusi move on-nya Taemin

 **lailinkwan** Liat pahanya bang Jonghyun jadi inget sama yang waktu itu...

 **realbaekho** Inget apa (*) **lailinkwan**?

 **godnyel** Inget apa (*) **lailinkwan**? (2)

 **ongmotiong** Inget apa (*) **lailinkwan**? (3)

 **glorypath** Inget apa (*) **lailinkwan**? (4)

 **ji_dddong** Inget apa (*) **lailinkwan**? (5)

 **lim_ymin** Inget apa (*) **lailinkwan**? (6)

 **jaehwan0527** Memanggil para pasukan yang ingin tau sama kronologi komentar gue di status IG bang Minhyun kemaren (*) **realbaekho** (*) **godnyel** (*) **ongmotiong** (*) **glorypath** (*) **ji_dddong** (*) **lim_ymin** (*) **8eomatom** (*) **komurola** (*) **nuestaron**. Silakan diceritakan (*) **lailinkwan** , gue mau ketawa dulu

 **lailinkwan** Inget waktu mergokin bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun pacaran di ruang latihan vokal. Awalnya gue gak tau kalo bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun gak ada di kamar. Pas gue nyari bang Jonghyun ke kamar kata bang Jaehwan bang Jonghyun pergi nemenin bang Minhyun latihan vokal. Gue disuruh nyari ke ruang latihan vokal. Jadinya ya gue pergi ke ruang latihan vokal buat nyari bang Jonghyun, pas nyampe di ruang latihan vokal, ruangan latihannya gak ada satupun yang nyala lampunya, gelap semua. Jadinya gue nyarinya satu-satu, pas nyampe di ruangan yang di ujung ada suara-suara gitu. Gue takut sebenernya, tapi kan gue butuh ketemu sama bang Jonghyun, jadinya gue nekat buka pintunya. Pas gue buka pintunya, gue kaget banget. Bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun lagi ciuman, pangku-pangkuan, bang Jonghyun duduk dipangkuannya bang Minhyun, trus pahanya bang Jonghyun keekspos gitu lagi digrepe-grepe sama bang Minhyun, abis itu gue langsung kabur balik ke kamar. Sumpah gue trauma banget kalo liat bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun lagi duduk dua-duaan, takutnya tiba-tiba langsung make out gitu

 **optimushwang** Lai Kuanlin!

 **pockyjr** Lai Kuanlin!

 **ongmotiong** ^ stealth mode dua-duanya. Begitu aibnya dibongkar langsung keluar dua-duanya. Kemaren juga gitu

 **ongmotiong** Itu kenapa yang tau cuma si Jaehwan doang sih (*) **lailinkwan**? Gue kan juga satu tim

 **jaehwan0527** Lu udah molor bang (*) **ongmotiong** waktu Kuanlin cerita ke gue. Kalo inget waktu itu gue pengen ketawa padahal gue sebenernya kasian banget sama Kuanlin. Mukanya Kuanlin pucet banget kayak abis liat hantu

 **lailinkwan** Yang gue liat lebih ngeri daripada liat hantu bang (*) **jaehwan0527**. Yang gue liat tuh kayak gue mergokin orang gue lagi make out, bang, pas anak-anaknya pada belom tidur

 **nuestaron** Huahahahahahaha, perut gue sakit bacanya. Lagian lu berdua aneh-aneh aja sih (*) **pockyjr** (*) **optimushwang** , untung yang mergokin bukan staff, coba kalo staff yang mergokin, gue gak bisa bayangin nasib kita gimana

 **godnyel** On point banget (*) **lailinkwan** , gue setuju aja kalo bang (*) **pockyjr** sama bang (*) **optimushwang** dikatain sebagai orang tua. Anak adopsinya banyak bener

 **lim_ymin** Gue gak bisa bayangin gimana rasanya jadi member NU'EST. Tiap hari musti ngeliat Jonghyun sama Minhyun pacaran gitu. Kalo gue pasti udah stress duluan

 **glorypath** Itu, itu yang kita bertiga rasain (*) **lim_ymin**. Bayangin aja, mereka pacaran dari jaman sebelum debut sampe sekarang. Dari yang model pacarannya masih malu-malu sampe malu-maluin kayak sekarang, flirting di mana aja kapan aja, gak peduli lagi live broadcast, di dorm, di ruang latihan, di mana aja. Beneran bikin mau muntah ngeliatnya. Stress tiap hari kita

 **realbaekho** Penyumbang utama tingkat stress member NU'EST, lider sama pacarnya

 **ji_dddong** Sampe segitunya (*) **glorypath** (*) **realbaekho**?

 **realbaekho** Heeh bang (*) **ji_dddong**. Untung gak sekamar mereka berdua. Gue gak tau apa jadinya dorm kalo mereka berdua sekamar

 **glorypath** Heh, untung gue ikut campur masalah pembagian kamar, berterimakasihlah kalian (*) **realbaekho** (*) **nuestaron**

 **8eomatom** Wah, makasih lho (*) **jaehwan0527** (*) **lailinkwan**. Akhirnya gue tau kejadiannya gimana. Tawa dulu boleh ya

 **komurola** Ternyata kelakuannya bang (*) **pockyjr** sama bang (*) **optimushwang** gini ya. Eh, tapi pas jaman Sorry Sorry subtle banget ya? Pacarannya pas kita semua udah tidur gitu?

 **ongmotiong** Bisa jadi tuh (*) **komurola**

 **godnyel** Bisa jadi (*) **komurola**

 **optimushwang** Terus-terusin deh ngomongin gue sama kesayangan gue. Gapapa, lanjut aja. Tapi kalo besok tiba-tiba ada kejadian apa gitu jangan salahin gue ya O:)

 **pockyjr** O:)

 **nyeonju** Gue ikut baca doang padahal, tapi kok jadi merinding ya?

 **ahnseobbie** Sama gue juga (*) **nyeonju**

 **woojintan** Apalagi gue yang pernah ngeliat gimana bang Minhyun kalo ngamuk (*) **nyeonju** (*) **ahnseobbie**

 **godnyel** Grup yandere!

 **pockyjr** Minhyunnie~ (*) **optimushwang**

 **optimushwang** Ya (*) **pockyjr**?

 **pockyjr** Kapan-kapan maen ke waterpark yang tempat aku syuting kemaren ya (*) **optimushwang**?

 **optimushwang** Boleh (*) **pockyjr**

 **pockyjr** Yea~ makasih Minhyunnie (*) **optimushwang**

 **optimushwang** Apa sih yang gak buat kesayangannya aku (*) **pockyjr** 😘😘😘😘😘

 **pockyjr** Minhyunnie ih (/ /∇/ /) (*) **optimushwang**

 **godnyel** ^ lah malah pacaran di lapak gue. Jadi pengen. Ji (*) **winktoyourhear** , kapan-kapan pacaran di lapaknya bang Jonghyun atau bang Minhyun yok

 **woojintan** ^ tukang rusuhnya balik lagi

 **jaehwan0527** Konversasi yang bikin...

 **glorypath** bikin gue mau muntah. Serius

 **euiung** Sweet gitu kok disebut bikin muntah sih bang (*) **glorypath**?

 **glorypath** Ya karena saking manisnya malah jadi pengen muntah kan (*) **euiung** , ini sih masih belum seberapa. Gue udah kenyang mpe mabok gara-gara liat kelakuannya mereka berdua sekian tahun

 **godnyel** Parah banget ya bang (*) **glorypath**?

 **glorypath** Banget (*) **godnyel**. Udah nyerah gue kalo liat kelakuannya mereka berdua. Lambai tangan aja deh gue

 **realbaekho** Risiko temen sekamar ya (*) **glorypath**

 **glorypath** Heeh (*) **realbaekho**

 **optimushwang** Ngomong-ngomong nih (*) **godnyel** , itu foto paha pacar gue bisa dihapus gak? Hak milik itu, seenaknya aja lu post. Kalo sampai nanti malem fotonya masih ada, besok pagi lu bangun sama ulet sekarung

 **godnyel** Iya, bang, iya! Langsung dihapus ini! (*) **optimushwang**

 **optimushwang** Oke, sip (*) **godnyel**

 **godnyel** ^ Bos yandere emang

.

끝

* * *

Another weird SNS fic. . .

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow ' ** _The Story of a Very Confused Lee Daehwi_** '

*deepbow*


End file.
